food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spaghetti
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Foie Gras |pairs2 = |paired1 = Borscht |paired2 = Oyster |fa1 = Purple Dumpling |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Cod Fillet |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Rome |birth year = 13th-14th century |cn name = 意大利面 |personality = Malicious |height = 185cm/ 6ft.1in. |likes1 = Foie Gras |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Chris Niosi |cvjp = Fukuyama Jun |cvcn = Amuro |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=If I'm not interested then I don't want it. |bio=He is treated like nobility. He has the natural air of a king and his ruthless manner makes everyone around him feel a little inferior. Some Food Souls believe that this is all an act to hide his insecurities. |food introduction=Although Spaghetti originated from Europe, it has become a recipe enjoyed by the world. It's not too farfetched to say that Spaghetti has become a world dish with all the different flavors available now. |power = 1302 |atk = 44 |def = 11 |hp = 405 |crit = 675 |critdmg = 877 |atkspd = 876 |acquire = *Guild Store |events = * Food Soul's Wish |normaltitle = Crimson Spike |normal = Spaghetti stabs enemies with his enormous fork, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to a random enemy plus 20 extra damage, while also splattering spaghetti sauce dealing 15 damage per second to all enemies for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Twilight Invasion |energy = Spaghetti brandishes his fork, dealing 40% Atk damage to all enemies, plus 107 extra damage, also stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Twilight Invasion |link = Spaghetti brandishes his fork, dealing 60% Atk damage to all enemies, plus 107 extra damage, also stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Foie Gras |name = |contract = As of today, is it you? I respectfully welcome your arrival, my Master. |login = My Master, today you have come to visit. Excellent, excellent! |arena = You, commoner, actually want to put me in such a freezing place? Do you want to be pulverized? |skill = Commoners are the same as trash. Pulverized, crushed, and turned into pieces of rotten waste. Hahaha! |ascend = Excellent choice. I will live up to your expectations, hehe. |fatigue = You should stand down, right now. When the time is right, you will be crushed. |recovering = Toys should wait quietly in the cupboard. I will return very quickly, hehehehehe... |attack = Everyone follow me, let's go! We'll bring a glorious victory to my Master! |ko = In this world, there really are no miracles... |notice = My Master, have you forgotten something? Don't tell me that this sweet smell isn't attracting your attention? |idle1 = There is only a slight difference between toys and common objects: my interest in them. Aaah, my Master, did you hear that? I was just talking to myself, pay me no mind. |idle2 = Waiting for a glimmer of light in the darkness. My Master, what do you think that would be like? |interaction1 = Hmm, so comfortable. I feel much better with you here. |interaction2 = Do you want to become a common object? ... What do I mean by this? What do you think? |interaction3 = How did you get that wound? My precious toy, you cannot just leave it like this! |pledge = The flower of evil has blossomed in the darkness, and its aims have been achieved. If you are attracted by that darkness, bite into the fruit, bear the sins, take in the blackness, and live with me in the night.JP Pledge:The fate of this flower is bound to my destiny. It will bloom in my arms, but it will also suffer with me. |intimacy1 = There is no turning back. Do you understand this? |intimacy2 = The dawn after the dark makes people feel rather compassionate. Don't you think so? |intimacy3 = Do you want to touch me? Hehehehe, okay you touched me. Interest is calculated separately. |skin = Hypocrite Mask |skin quote = If you're gonna live in the night, then you shouldn't fear the dark. Um, Master, will you journey together with me?! |skin acquire = Food Soul's Wish event. |notes = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}